


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[6]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[6]

初遇反转，同看走秀CEO成功引起超模注意

在超模和CEO谁先看上谁，谁先动心这件事上，有两位亲友都表示应该是麦克沃伊先看上了宁泽涛，这也十分符合霸道总裁小说中的桥段，满足了大家小说照进现实的想象。但深扒下去，却发现并不是，麦克沃伊也许是先去找宁泽涛搭话，但在这之前，却是宁泽涛先注意到了他。  
据亲友们的回忆，两人第一次正式的见面是在2015年的巴黎时装周，而早在2014年年底的一次商业秀上，两人已经坐在一起同台看秀。  
那时候的宁泽涛刚出道不久，虽在亚洲广为人知但在国际上尚未站稳脚跟，麦克沃伊的公司也是成立初期，虽拿下了与NASA的第一笔订单但远不及如今家大业大。  
邀请两人的品牌那时还未签约宁泽涛，只是已经有了数次合作，当时不少人猜测这次邀请宁泽涛看秀就是签下他的预兆，事实证明的确是，次年年初该品牌便签下了宁泽涛，并将当年春夏大秀的开场交给他。  
那次商业秀中知名度最高的模特便是麦克沃伊的好友拉金，想必麦克沃伊当时放下手中的工作去看秀也有一部分好友的原因。如此看来，拉金的确担得起宁泽涛和麦克沃伊之间的媒人这个称呼。  
宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在当时都不算声名显赫，给到的镜头和留下的照片并不多，这让人不得不感叹名气大所带来媒体效应，如果不是两人如今在自己的领域都有了令人称道的地位，他们的关系未必会在这次的米兰时装周之后被人察觉引起广泛的关注讨论。  
从不多的照片和视频中可以知道，宁泽涛当时没有和麦克沃伊坐在同一排，但这大概更方便了这位未来的亚洲超模看着麦克沃伊的侧脸，在目前所有的图像中，宁泽涛只有一张将眼神放在了T台上的模特身上，其余时候视线都落在他将来男朋友的脸上。  
宁泽涛有没有告诉麦克沃伊在他以为的第一次见面前自己就已经注意到了他，这我们不得而知；但曾经接受采访时麦克沃伊笑着说过因为创立公司的原因自己在学校时常被人注视，所以习惯了视线在自己身上没当回事也可以理解。  
从15年那次相遇麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的关注和兴趣度来看，显然14年的这次相遇他并没有注意到宁泽涛，但后者却对他印象深刻，只是在那之后宁泽涛没有付出任何行动。之后两人又各自继续自己的事业，麦克沃伊直到后来的巴黎时装周才再次与时尚圈有关联，而这一次，他看见了T台上闪耀的宁泽涛。  
缘分这种东西，实在是妙不可言。


End file.
